Users of network-enabled devices often require network access to communicate and exchange data with other network-enabled devices, network resources, and/or the Internet. Network-enabled devices include computers, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). A network host device can establish a communication session between a network and a network-enabled device to provide connectivity for the network-enabled device. Network host devices include wireless access points (WAPs), wireless network base stations, switches, and hubs.
Typically, access to a network via a network host device requires that a network-enabled device provide network communication configuration information to the network host device. Examples of network communication configuration information include a service set identifier (SSID) and network keys. The network communication configuration information must be distributed to the network host device or to a user of the network host device in order for the user to be able to access the network. The distribution of communication configuration information should be controlled because the information may be readily passed to unauthorized network-enabled devices. Therefore, it is desirable to provide secure techniques for handling network communication configuration information.
One technique for providing secure network communication configuration information involves manually entering changed configuration information after access by guest network-enabled devices is terminated. This technique requires that an operator manually change the configuration information. Thus, this technique is subject to human error because an operator must remember to manually change the configuration information after access for a guest terminates.
Another technique for providing secure network communication configuration information involves providing instructions to a network host device and a network-enabled device to enter a configuration mode. After providing the indicators, the network host device and network-enabled device attempt to communicate using an unsecure connection. If the connection is successful, the network host device generates an SSID and network keys and communicates configuration information including the SSID and the network keys to the network-enabled device. The network host device and network-enabled device may reboot and connect using the communicated configuration information.
This technique requires that an operator be in close proximity to the device to manually press a reset button to change the configuration information. Thus, this technique is subject to human error because an operator must remember to manually change the configuration information after a network access for a guest is terminated.
Accordingly, in light of the above described difficulties and needs associated with existing techniques for changing network communication configuration information, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer program products for automatically changing network communication configuration information when a communication session is terminated.